RPlog:Han Solo's Return
Jessalyn is slumped against the wall with closed eyes, one arm draped over Shenner's shoulders and holding the girl against her, her eyes closed and her breathing rather ragged. Her cheeks are flushed red and there is a definite scent of alcohol in the room. Shenner, too, appears quite oblivious, arguably even more ragged of appearance than Jessalyn, though this is perhaps tough to tell, for the kid's face is buried against the older redhead's shoulder. Leia steps into the area with a slow stride, reaching up to rub the side of her neck in an absent manner. She glances about briefly, searching the area and asks in an odd, musing tone, "Where's Luke?" before coming to a halt and letting her eyes focus on the two for the first time since entering. Leia stops rubbing her neck for just a moment and blinks at the two, shocked, "Jessalyn?" Her eyes float between the two, widened. Shenner emits a miniscule whimper as Jessalyn shifts position. The youngster shifts with her, letting enough of her own face be seen that it's obvious that whatever the Major has been indulging it, it wasn't a solitary endeavor. Leia shakes her head and motions for Jessalyn to not attempt to get up, sighing and speaking low and to herself, "What are we doing to do with you two?" She becomes distracted, however, and glances over to a near panel in an absent manner, bringing the hand back up to her neck and rubbing it gently. Jessalyn frowns, sinking back into her position on the floor, clutching the girl close to her. Incoherently she murmurs to herself, perhaps intending for Shenner to hear her, or perhaps not really caring who hears at all. "Never wanted this.... why ..." Shenner stirs, but just marginally, and just enough to tighten an almost childlike hold on Jessalyn. Other than that, Shen shows no cognizance of her surroundings. Leia glances up from the panel as her thoughts are distracted by the murmur of a comlink. She reaches to her waist and retrieves a comlink, talking into it quietly.Jessalyn looks like she might jump out of her skin as her own comlink goes off, and her features go white. Glancing down at Shenner, she tries again to get to her feet. Over your comlink, Leia says, "I'm here.. Luke, something's very odd here. Where are you?" Over your comlink, Luke says, "*sigh* I'm on my way back. Is Jess there? She sounded strange earlier.. yeah I'm sensing something odd too." Shenner groans throatily, but shows no resistance to Jessalyn's getting up. As the woman rises, Shenner crumples over unceremoniously to the deck. Jessalyn spares a glance to the girl as she wobbles to her feet, and the room begins to spin in front of her eyes. She reaches out one hand to steady herself against the wall, gasping for breath. Over your comlink, Leia says, "Jessalyn's here, with that young musician.. and it looks like they've visited the hotel bar. They're not in very good shape." Over your comlink, Luke says, "On my way." Leia continues to speak quietly into her link, keeping a careful eye on the two inebriated individuals. Leia quietly snaps in a parental manner, "Jessalyn, don't try and get up.." Jessalyn gapes at the princess and looks like she might snap back, but instead she just whimpers pathetically, having to lean hard against the wall to keep from falling over. "I just -- I don't wanna see him --" she stammers in a slurring voice, her eyes misted over. Whatever Jessalyn and Shenner were downing, it's flattened the youngster redhead solidly. The kid remains in a huddle against the very bottom of the wall behind her, one leg crooked under her, the other sprawled out beside; Shenner's cropped head droops without showing any sign of lifting. Leia sighs to herself and places the link back at her waist, walking to Jessalyn and offering to help steady her, "Come on, let's get you to the crew's quarters so you can sleep this off.." She lets her gaze float down to the unmoving youth before adding quietly towards the silent figure, "Before we get you to bed, too." "Leia..." This is the first time that Jessalyn has called her by anything but her royal title, and her eyes meet the princess' gaze in a searching look. "I'll take care of her... I don't want us to be in the way." Leia shakes her head, trying to offer the woman a comforting look, "You're not in the way, but you need sleep. Let's head on to the Quarters.." Leia pauses and blinks, looking off to the airlock.. but not at anything in particular. Jessalyn gazes at Leia for a long moment, then nods her head and crouches down next to Shenner, giving her a gentle shake of the shoulder. "Shen...? Can you get up?"Shenner's only reply is something to the effect of, "Mrnh?" Leia speaks quietly in a confused tone, still looking to the airlock, "Luke.. what is it?" Jessalyn looks up suddenly at the princess and swallows hard, still crouched next to Shenner. More urgently she shakes the younger redhead. "Shenner, wake up...please..." Leia suddenly draws in a breath, her eyes opening fully. She turns quickly back to the two, "Jessa, will you be all right for a minute? There's.. I need to go." Her tone sounds urgent in an anxious manner, and as she is turned to the two, she is already taking steps backwards towards the airlock. Jessalyn nods mutely. Shenner groans thickly at Jessalyn's shaking, her head lifting a little. Jessalyn gasps softly, her brows furrowing, and an expression that could only mean 'I've got a bad feeling about this' crosses over her pallid face. She sinks back down on the floor again, trembling and blinking feverishly. Leia gives the two a last look over before turning and heading for the airlock with a quick pace. Leia walks into the Airlock of the shipooc :giggles. Leia has left. "Shen..." Jessa mumbles, her voice trembling. "Get me outta here, I gotta get away from these people..." Shenner's eyes creak open with all the effort of a repulsorless speeder trying to get off the ground. "Mrmmm? Jess?" Jessalyn's misery is apparent in her eyes as she watches the princess leave the ship, and she covers her face with her hands. "Gods... this is unbearable.. Shen, what am I going to do..." "I don't feel too good," Shenner announces, more or less to the ship at large, before lifting her head a little more and peering blearily at you. "Where we at?" Jessalyn looks at you from between her fingers. "On the Black Dragon," she replies to your question, her voice somewhat irritated. Shenner considers this dolefully, then mumbles, "We better go." Jessalyn blinks, lifting her head and looking at you with tearful eyes. "Go?" Shenner says, "You _said_ you wanna go? Don't belong here neither... ooooh..." Shenner grimaces, as she tries to rise, and finds her personal stability not thrilled with this idea. Jessalyn pushes herself up with a groan and tries to help you stand as well. In her incoherence, her mind suddenly begins to reel with the possibilities of your statement. "Yeah..." she agrees. "Yeah.. let's get out of here." One drunken female might have problems standing up; two, perhaps, would have more, but somehow Shenner manages to assist you without falling over again herself. "Go... just inna way anyhow, right?" the kid murmurs to you, plaintively, for confirmation. Jessalyn nods her bright red head vigorously at you, her hair falling into liquid green eyes. "Yeah, just in the way," she murmurs, and tugs on your hand as she steps towards the airlock. Confirmation received, Shenner staggers along with you out of the ship. Shenner walks into the Airlock of the ship Shenner has left. You walk into the Airlock of the ship You head out of the ship. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City (#19889RUXFJ) A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Shenner Leia Luke Amylynn Han_Solo Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Obvious exits: West Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Amylynn supports Solo and starts to help him in. " Leia smiles up to Han, mouthing, 'I know'. She then takes a step back, reluctantly, turning to Luke and offering a slow nod and moving into a position to help. Han_Solo grins somewhat goofily at Leia. He looks all the galaxy as if he really had forgotten the others were there. Amylynn All four people move toward the ramp, reaching its bottom. A short girl under five feet tall, She must be under 100 pounds but it's hard to see under her bulky Blue flightsuit. A standard starfighter helmet covers her hair and the orange visor makes her eyes color unnoticable. She carries a blaster rifle in a grey utillity belt. Amylynn has left. Amylynn enters the Black Dragon. Arms around one another, Shenner and Jessalyn come staggering down the ramp of the _Black Dragon_, looking equally pale and shaken -- and the younger of the pair, Shenner, goes stark white for perhaps the fourth time in the last diurnal cycle. Jessalyn hangs on to Shenner and steps out of the way as another small woman passes by them on the ramp. She turns her blurry vision on the group and frowns slightly, clearly stunned. A pair of port guards watches the group curiously. Luke is struggling with Solo's awkward frame, "Jess, Shen, let's get him inside and laying down so the medic can look at him." he tosses a look over his and Solo's shoulder, "I don't like all this activity out in broad daylight." In the space of two seconds, Shenner's face goes from blank shock to hot embarrassment to what is clearly naked fright. The kid's green gaze locks on the battered stranger Luke's supporting, before Shenner whirls, grabs at Jessalyn, and whispers pleadingly to her. Shenner whispers, "Go... go, right now! C'mon, go....!" Han_Solo frowns at the pair and growls, "Never seen an invalid before or something. Get back in the ship!" Jessalyn gapes for a moment then focuses her attention on the man being helped along. She looks down at Shenner, her eyes round with shock, and shakes her head. Han_Solo Eyes of a seasoned space jockey look out from a weathered face. Handsome, in a rugged way, and habitually alert, this man has the cockiness of one used to living on the edge and succeeding. He's dressed in a simple dark blue flightsuit, minute the flight gear. Pockets are all over it, and it looks a little bit too large for him, or maybe that's the style. He has bacta patches over his arms and neck, and parts of his skin are red as if irritated, though they look like they've had recent treatment. He is very pale, and has the glazed look of fever in his eyes; he looks like shit. Leia is doing what she can to help Han onto the ship, her gaze never leaving him for long as they make the continue the journey up the ramp. Han_Solo has left. Han_Solo enters the Black Dragon. Luke has left. Luke enters the Black Dragon. Amylynn has left. Amylynn enters the Black Dragon. Leia has left. STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area Shenner has arrived. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Contents: Han_Solo Amylynn Leia Luke Obvious exits: Entry Area Escape Pods Crew's Quarters Bridge Luke's voice is somewhat strained, "Ok.. let's find him a place in the quarters." peering around Solo he says to Amylynn, "I hope you brought your medkit with you." Shenner walks in from the Entry Area of the ship. Shenner has arrived. Amylynn nods and say "I made a point to grab a few more before I left. Han_Solo doesn't say anything as he's hussled along, his expression tight, as if forcing awareness. Jessalyn moves quite quickly into the main corridor for someone who has consumed as much alcohol as she just has. She flashes Luke a -what the hell?- expression as she drags Shenner by the hand behind her. Shenner, tugged along by Jessalyn, hisses at her, "You said we were gonna _go_...!" The youngster wrestles in the woman's grasp, and plants her heels stubbornly, trying to slow Jessalyn's pace. Leia stays as close to Han as she can without impeding the progression towards the crew quarters, akwardly attempting to help the group move him along. Luke trades position with Leia, letting her help him, "Gonna have a look around. Get him settled in." he says to no one in particular as he moves away from the group and back out. His hand reaching down to steady his lightsaber on his leg as he moves, sub-conciously. Jessalyn hisses at Shenner to be quiet, grasping her hand more tightly, and watches Luke depart with an exasperated look. Amylynn nods to Luke "Careful Lord Sabbath may have followed us." Han_Solo winces, whether it be in response to Amylynn's warning, or just moving isn't certain. He mutters, "Didn't have much of a head start on the way out." Luke turns sharply, "Sabbath?" he glances at Jessalyn then back to Amylynn before nodding slowly. "Yeah.." he turns to go, clanking down the corridor. Luke walks into the Entry Area of the ship. Luke has left. Amylynn looks back to Leia "Let's get him settled down, he's been through alot..." Jessalyn looks torn between the scene in the corridor and the departing Jedi. Abruptly, her inebriated state makes up her mind and she runs as fast as she can out of the ship. Shenner stops heel-planting, looking blankly about as if suddenly registering what must be going on. The kid shoots another clearly terrified look in the direction of the target of the others' fuss -- then suddenly shakes her head as if to clear it. A beat, and Shen's after Jess. Leia shifts into position to take over for Luke, supporting Han as best she can with her small frame. She glances to Amylynn as she speaks, nodding, "The crew quarters are over there.. " She offers a nod of her head to You head out of the ship. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City (#19889RUXFJ) A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Luke Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Obvious exits: West Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Shenner has arrived. Shenner climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Jessalyn comes bolting down the ramp one step ahead of Shenner and then stops at the bottom and looks back at her. "Okay, now what?" Luke is kneeling in the sand by Artoo. His expression blank and distant. One well tanned hand supported on the little droids dome. Luke is looking off across the starport, at nothing in particular. Decidedly thunderstruck, Shenner stumbles out in Jessalyn's wake. The kid takes one look at Luke, another at Jessalyn, and a third, in dull, numb- eyed pallor, at the _Cat's Paw_.Luke turns to glance at the two, not saying anything. Jessalyn catches Shenner's glance at the _Paw_ and shakes her head numbly. "No way, Shen. I'm not going with that bastard anywhere. Try again." Shenner blurts, "But... but... " The kid's quite clearly reeling. Jessalyn is aware that Luke is nearby from her peripheral vision, but it is glaringly obvious that she is avoiding looking at him. Instead she raises her brows at Shen and sighs. "Well....? What're we gonna do, Shen?" Luke stands quickly and maneuvers around Artoo to where you two are. "I can't let you leave Jess." he says out of the blue. He looks slightly disheveled, with a patch of tan dirt one side of his chest and his hair decidedly tousled from the wind. "It's just too dangerous." Shenner fumbles at Jessalyn's sleeve, and beggins, "Go! Back into the city, we were just there, r-right? Ri..." She trails off as Luke approaches. Luke A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. He wears a black shirt whose sleeves come to mid bicep, and black pants tucked into gleaming knee high boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear as well as a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. He carries no blaster, nor other obvious weapon or accessory, save for an object hanging from his belt.. A silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Jessalyn closes her eyes as she hears Luke's now-familiar voice, and the struggle is clear on her face -- will her temper win out? She just shakes her head at him and says nothing, only opening her eyes when she can look at Shenner again and reaching to grasp the girl's hand. "Come on," she murmurs, and pulls the younger redhead after her. Luke positions himself in front of her and reaches up to grasp her shoulders gently, "Jess.." pleadingly he looks back to her, "If what Amylynn said is true, Sabbath will be back. If he finds you here I.." he trails off, looking away. "You should go!" Shenner abruptly bursts out, in a slurry babble. "You got your friend, right? That was your friend, you can go now, Jess 'n' I, we'll just go..." Jessalyn works hard not to look at Luke, her gaze flitting about anywhere but at him. Her eyes are swollen from crying and her breath reeks of alcohol. She keeps a firm but trembling grip on Shenner's hand. "Sabbath doesn't want me, Luke," she says in surprisingly gentle tones. "Shenner and I will be fine." "You'll come with us!" Luke blurts right back, "You too Shenner.. he can sense things.." his blue look focusing on her, "He might know who you've been with.. are you ready to ward off a mind probe from a Dark Lord?" he flashes another pleading look at Jessalyn. Jessalyn tilts her head slighlty, some perception flashing across her face as she finally meets Luke's blue eyes. "That's not what you're afraid of," she says in a mildly surprised voice, barely above a whisper. "Is it?" Shenner blinks at both Jessalyn and Luke, a tangle of reactions zigzagging a path across her face. Then, abruptly, the kid puts in in a plaintive voice, "Jess?" Luke exhales toward the ground. He hesitates in his answer, repressing it perhaps.. he singles out the obvious, "He'll kill you because of me.." his breathe catching in his throat as realization of what he might have said, sinks in. Shenner adds tinily, "Jess, if we're not gonna go I hafta siddown, 'cause I don't feel very good..." Shenner's legs start to wobble, as she stands there. Luke whispers, "She's scared, and so are you. Stay." Jessalyn flashes a look at Shenner, eyes round, and she releases the girl's hand, suddenly oblivious to her. "Luke? I'm not a Jedi, but I'm pretty perceptive, and I know you're not telling me the truth," she murmurs. Shenner, released, sits down hard and ungracefully, right on the _Dragon's_ ramp. Luke rises to look at her, "He knows I have.. feelings for you. And I -can't- Jess.. I can't. Don't you understand?" his pleading look returning. "Everyone I care about is in danger." an audible lump forming in his throat, "..because of -me-.." Jessalyn seems to be unable to tell if this is a drunken hallucination for a brief moment, but her automatic response to the obvious hurt in his voice is to comfort him. "Oh, Luke..." She swallows hard and hesitantly puts her arms around him. "I'm sorry..." Luke pushes his cheek into Jessa's mane of hair, "It's ok.. just don't leave now. Please.. I couldn't bear the thought of him.." he closes his eyes, not saying the rest of the words. Jessalyn draws in a shaky breath and nods slightly, biting her lip as she draws away, her eyes tearing up again. Embarrassed, she moves over to Shenner and tries to haul the girl to her feet. "Come on, you..." Shenner blinks owlishly at the two embracing, and at the port and the ships around them, looking oddly fascinated. She then blinks again, as Jess returns to her, and repeats, "I don't feel too good..." Luke watches her for a moment then remembers something, "Artoo.. stay put awhile more. You got the template?" The droid answers with a loyal bwee-bwip, and Luke nods, letting out a breath. Jessalyn frowns and murmurs, "Oh dear," as she tries hard to lift the girl up against her. "I think she's gonna be sick, Luke..." Luke steps over, taking Shenners free arm and eyeing her closely, "You look worse than Han." he says wryly, only now managing a grin. Jessalyn blinks quickly at those words and stares at Luke as she holds Shenner by the other arm. "Han...?" Shenner breathes, in cryptic relief, "Wrong Corellian." And promptly slumps over in both your grasps. "Yeah.. Han Solo. The man we just took inside." Luke looks at the two, "That woman brought him. She's Imperial of all things." he catches Shenner awkwardly and mentions, "Well.. if she's gonna be sick, better let her do it out here." The girl doesn't show any signs of such things, for Shenner has just passed out. Luke grunts as he scoops Shenner up and stands, trying his best to not let her loll about. "Um.. let's take her inside ok?" Jessalyn looks dumbstruck, a million questions flashing across her face, but she simply nods and falls in behind Luke. "Sure..." Luke moves up the ramp, Shenner gently cradled in both arms. Luke has left. Luke enters the Black Dragon. Shenner has left. Shenner enters the Black Dragon. enter black STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area in You walk into the Rear Corridor of the ship Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Shenner Luke Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor Luke walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Luke has left. fore Shenner walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Shenner has left. You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Contents: Shenner Luke Obvious exits: Entry Area Escape Pods Crew's Quarters Bridge Luke clanks along the underfloor, pausing to poke at the door panel with his knee. It slides open. Jessalyn follows behind Luke, seemingly caught up in her own thoughts. Luke walks into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Luke has left. You walk into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Shenner Luke Amylynn Leia Obvious exits: Main Corridor Shenner, quite out cold, is carried in Skywalker's arms. Amylynn looks to Luke. "What happened?" Jessalyn follows behind Luke, a confused look in her eyes as emotions chase themselves across her face. Luke steps in, carrying the unconcious and thoroughly drunk Shenner in both arms. He steps over to a bed across the room and settles her in, "Welp, Artoo's scanning the area. I've given him the ID on Sabbath's ship." finishing with Shen and pulling a blanket over her he adds, "If he sees anything suspicious, he'll give a whistle." his gaze narrowing as he look over at his friend. Jessalyn is rubbing her forehead as she stands slightly behind Luke, frowning slightly and not looking at him. Luke answers Amylynn's question in regards to Shenner, "From the smell of her breath, looks like she had just a little too much to drink." he gives Jess a questioning look. Jessalyn chews on her lip and shrugs helplessly at Luke. "We... were... just..." She looks up at the ceiling plaintively. Leia looks up from Han to Luke and nods silently at his ventured quess about the young redhead, watching Jessalyn as she tries to explain. "You were what?" Luke presses gently. Jessalyn flushes slightly as both Luke and Leia look at her for an answer, and she gulps. "We were upset," she says inadequately, looking away. Amylynn unpacks her duffle back quietly. A small suit of armor in pieces, another medkit and a blaster rifle. She sighs as she look at her only worldly possesions. Luke lets up on his relentless pursuit of the truth and simply nods. He then turns to Amylynn and Leia, looking expectant, "How is he?" Leia squeezes Han's hand and looks over to Amylynn, speaking quietly, "He needs to get to a Bacta Tank, Luke.. " Amylynn looks over to Luke. "Well If there is no infection he'll be fine. It was touch and go, they had some alien rip him up and me patch him up twice before I got him out...and I couldn't properly heal him... They poured some kind of fuel on his wounds so there maybe blood poisoning.. Amylynn says, "Guess your all wondering how i got him out...." Luke moves over to comfort his sister by placing a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be alright." weakly trying to prove his point, "I've seen him pull through worse jams than this." he doesn't look like he believes it himself. "We'll leave as soon as possible." Luke nods to Amylynn, "I was.. wondering yeah." he smiles faintly. Leia sighs and nods to Luke, letting her gaze rest down on Han to watch him quietly. Amylynn says, "Well like Han, I'm a Corellian as well, I figured the only way to get han out alive was kill him...." Luke raises an eyebrow as he listens. Leia arches a brow as well and shifts to watch Amylynn as she speaks. Amylynn says, "When I found him he was near dead, i patched him up to bout half dead, drugged him with Salionize a drug we use to put surgery patients under, I adjusted my bioscanner and wiz, one dead Han. Faked a conversation with Sabbath, and told them Lord Sabbath wanted to take his corpse to a secure location, I got only one guard to join us on the shuttle, three hours latter we were on the other side of The moon round Bibringl(sp) stunned the pilot made a quick fake kidnapping, jumped to Hyperspace, patched up han, Landed, got a hotel room, patched up han....I bought some new clothes and patched up han Then we came here found Luke and the rest of you and....patched up han."" Amylynn unzips her flightsuit to show a black stormtrooper body glove underneathe and starts to put on her armor. Jessalyn watches Luke go over to his sister and after a moment she glances away, finding a wall to lean against and folding her arms over her chest. Luke looks at Leia, then grins, "Well. It worked." he says. Amylynn starts to lock pieces of a strange suit looking like modified scout armor on her body. Amylynn says, "I just couldn't it.... All i could do was sneak in the cell and heal him and givbe him food and water." Leia sighs and nods to Luke, looking to him with a pained, worried gaze. Luke turns to Leia, answering an unspoken question, "We'll hurry.. I promise." Amylynn runs her bio-scanner over Han one more time "He'll be ok with my care, I can handle most anything now, I just perfer the tank....." Jessalyn goes to the end of the bed that Luke deposited Shenner upon and sits carefully upon it, looking down at her hands as she listens to the conversation around her. Leia hesitates a second before giving a one nod to answer both Luke and Amylynn, then turning her attention back to the unconsious Han. Amylynn scans Hans foot and focuses the scanner and her face falls. "Frag..." Leia glances up sharply at the comment, worry prevalent in her gaze. "What is it?" Amylynn bites her lip. "Infection.... bad.... Let me what kind down. Hmm that fuel was poured on his foot after it was stabbed right through...... Gangreine it looks like. Could lose the leg if we don't get anti-boidics." Luke looks suddenly concerned. Leia looks extremely concerned, gripping Han's hand tightly in her own in a comforting gesture. Jessalyn glances up at the others, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. At the small woman's words, she frowns deeply and her lips twist bitterly. Amylynn searches through her medkit and sighs "I'm all out.... " then suddenly loses her balacne and falls backward on her backside, the excitement and wear has caughten up with her and quickly drifts into a deep sleep. Luke gasps suddenly, starting to reach for her, but noticing she's already out. "Whoa.." he mutters. Amylynn slow let's a few words drift past her lips "Gotta help.....gotta..." Luke pulls a blanket off another nearby bed and settles it over her. "Busy day I guess." he says. Leia blinks as the young woman passes out, watching Luke as he brings her the blanket, "Too busy.." Her gaze floats back to Jessalyn and Shenner. Luke considers leaving her there, then bends to scoop her up and place her on the bed. "Wouldn't wanna sleep on the floor, even if she is a stormtrooper." he notes. Amylynn sleeps deeply in her suit of power armor, her head tilted to the side , Luke find that even in her armor she weight very little. Shenner sleeps the sleep of the.... well, the kid who's wrestled three glasses of Corellian brandy and lost. Jessalyn watches quietly, her gaze flitting from the sleeping man to Leia back to Luke. She bites on her bottom lip as her gaze fixes on the back of his head and she sighs quietly. "God she's skin and bones. What do they feed their troops now?" he asks to no one in particular. "Budget cuts I guess." Leia sighs slightly, "Luke, she has family living within Imperial space. We need to keep her hidden, for her own sake, as well as theirs." Luke eyes the sleeping form, "Yeah.. she'll be executed if they find out what she's done." Amylynn sighs and smiles in her slumber, and whispers "he sure is cute..." Jessalyn leans forward with her elbows on her knees, hands still clasped, and hangs her head wearily, every now and then eyeing the door. Luke gives Leia a look to see if she heard that. He seems amused. Leia raises a brow at the look, wondering what she missed. Luke gives a final tuck of the blanket before moving away, "Well.." he says, running his hands along his upper legs as he ponders, "I guess we go look for medicine." Jessalyn glances from the door back to Luke, staring at him without exactly staring at him. Leia nods, looking up to her brother, "Winter may want to go, Luke.. " Leia leans a bit closer and speaks in a quiet voice to Luke. Luke nods, "If anyone can get it, Winter can." Luke nods once again at his sisters words. Leia glances towards the door and nods slowly to Luke as he speaks. After a bit she speaks, "I should really go talk to her.. " Luke looks over at Han. "I'll stay here with him if you want." Jessalyn sighs softly, shifting her shoulders and looks at the departing princess, her hands still wringing in her lap. Leia turns to Han, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the forehead and resting his hand back down on his chest before rising and giving Luke a nod. Amylynn has disconnected. Luke finds the edge of Solo's bed and pulls himself up on it, propping one leg up and letting the other booted foot hang off the edge, without disturbing the smuggler. He looks over at Jessalyn warily. Sensing Luke's gaze, Jessalyn slowly lifts her head and looks back at him, blinking slowly, but saying nothing. Her eyes are wide and bright with worry. Leia walks silently through the room to slip out of the door and head off down the corridor. Leia walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Luke takes off his gloves and slips them into his belt. "What's on your mind?" he asks her across the way. Jessalyn's gaze lowers back down to contemplation of her hands. "Honestly?" she asks quietly. "Yeah...." comes the faint reply. Jessalyn doesn't lift her gaze, and she seems at a loss for a moment. Finally she says, "What it was that you weren't being honest with me about....earlier." Luke sighs, "I've been honest with you." Jessalyn nods slowly. "Oh." She studies her hands intently. "Sabbath will use anyone I have.." he looks up carefully weighing his words, "..feelings for against me. He won't hesitate to murder you Jess.. that's why I wanted you to stay." Jessalyn finally meets your gaze, green eyes glittering with a night's worth of liquor and tears. "But I didn't think that you -- that I --" she fumbles awkwardly for words, then gives up and sighs. Luke regards you calmly, "..that I cared about you?" Jessalyn shrugs awkwardly and looks away. "You're a Jedi. You care about everyone." "Does that bother you?" Luke asks gently. Jessalyn frowns, staring intently at the wall. "No!" she says too quickly. Luke frowns, "I care about you ok? Do I have to say anything else?" he sighs deeply, "I just can't let that interfere with what I'm doing.. or jeopardize you.." he swallows. Jessalyn's fingers clench as she tries to control her temper, and she closes her eyes before pushing herself to her feet. "Let me look after myself, okay, Skywalker? I don't need you.. any of you..." She hurries to the door. Luke closes his eyes and exhales a painful breath. Han Solo's Return